<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come over, stay as long as you wanna by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462144">come over, stay as long as you wanna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you set me ablaze [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwon helps Minho move in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eun Jiwon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you set me ablaze [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come over, stay as long as you wanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CC-P7FxFfxj/">series</a> of pictures</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have way too much fucking stuff,” Jiwon groans as he helps to heave another box into the still empty apartment, save for the paintings lining the ground, waiting to be displayed or sent off somewhere.</p><p>Minho laughs, hands on his hips as he watches Jiwon bring in the oddly shaped box. “It’s mainly my art stuff, hyung. I’m an <em>artist,</em> remember?”</p><p>Jiwon shakes his head. “This is becoming a real problem, is what it is. Was that box the last of it?” he grunts, dusting his pants off. “Remind me to not wear my new jeans when I’m helping you move house next time.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to help me, y’know,” Minho shrugs. “Jihoon and my members said they could help.”</p><p>“You know that you and Jihoon would probably spend more time playing around than unpacking.” Jiwon folds his arms, narrowing his eyes at Minho. “Also where does that leave me? I’m dating <em>you, </em>obviously I should chip in,” he remarks with indignance.</p><p>“And I appreciate that,” Minho replies soothingly, rubbing circles on Jiwon’s shoulder. His silly, short-tempered tsundere boyfriend with a big heart, he thinks with a lot of affection.</p><p>“Is that all that’s left?” Jiwon glances around to check, Minho’s hand on his shoulder falling to his side.</p><p>Minho thinks for a moment, and puts his hand to his mouth. “Oh, there’s still one more thing. One more luggage bag,” he blurts. At that, Jiwon groans softly, placing a hand to his face.</p><p>By now, after the hours of helping to move things, Jiwon looks positively exhausted, feeling as if he’d just done an entire day’s shift at Kang’s Kitchen. He can really feel his age catch up to him.</p><p>Minho’s expression is full of guilt seeing Jiwon having gone more than the extra mile for him this entire day. “It’s okay, I’ll get the last one, hyung,” Minho says, patting Jiwon and walking past him to head out the door.</p><p>As Minho heads out to go down the stairs and get the last of his things, Jiwon picks up the cold water bottle from the floor, which was all that Minho had in his fridge at the moment. They’d probably have to go grocery shopping later, he thinks.</p><p>The thing is, Jiwon had actually offered for Minho to move in with him. He didn’t mind the extra company, and his mother probably would worry less since there would be someone who actually could take care of him. But then again, Minho’s sleeping patterns were nearly as bad as his, his highly creative mind constantly in overdrive, looking for the next inspiration.</p><p>Minho, being Minho, the free soul, wanted his own space to create, to live, to work. He told Jiwon it wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea, and he definitely would put a raincheck on it, but just not right now.</p><p>Jiwon’s thoughts are interrupted as he hears Minho grunt, as he drags the luggage bag up the stairs, pushing it on its wheels once he reaches the top. He stands still for a moment, before there’s an impish grin on his face and he hops on it, rolling around as if he was on a bumper car at the amusement park. Jiwon would chide him for being childish but that would probably be a classic case of pot calling the kettle black.</p><p>He can’t help his toothy smile, the one that Minho adored a lot. Minho had always said he wanted to paint that expression someday, but that painting would be one he would keep for himself, not for anyone else to view. That revelation made Jiwon’s heart ache. It was a different form of affection he was used to, even though he had plenty of life experience. Being with Minho was new, fresh.</p><p>So he takes out his phone to capture Minho rolling around on the luggage, like a small boy at the amusement park, his giggles echoing through the apartment.</p><p>“Hey,” Jiwon hums. “C’mere.” He presses on Minho’s knees to stop him from moving.</p><p>Minho grins down at him, eyes full of anticipation. Eyes waiting, watching to see what he would do next.</p><p>Jiwon’s eyes are soft on him. Minho reaches down to trace the side of his face, as if wanting to commit to memory again and again, as if closely studying a subject of his painting.</p><p>“Congratulations on the new house,” he whispers, tugging Minho down for a kiss, reaching to touch Minho’s arm, tracing over the map of tattoos he had.</p><p>He can feel Minho smile against his lips, and even in the simplicity of this moment, Jiwon has never felt so content.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this is a bit short! life has been...crazy to say the least. hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>